Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love
by kacey9tails
Summary: When Naruto finds a small, purple journal in Hinata's room, will he respect the diary's owner and leave it...or will his wandering eyes get the better of him? Naruhina!
1. Time spent with you

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love_

_**chapter 1: Time spent with you**_

_"Hmmmmm..." A muffled groan came out of Naruto's mouth as Team 7's sensei told the 3 genin their mission. " but we wanna real mission! Not some crappy clean up job!" Again, Naruto's protesting was getting on Kakashi's nerves..."Listen, all you have to do is help out the Hyuuga's with cleaning up their estate. That should be no problem for you, and Hiashi wont be there because he's been on a 6 month mission. So Hinata and Neji really need your help with the cleaning. At least do it to help your friends." Naruto sighed and walked ahead of the rest, his feet gradually moving one in front of the other. When Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto got to the Hyuuga estate, Hinata was at the door to meet them. "w-welcome to our home" She said with a studder. "Oh! Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto was always friendly with the young Hyuuga heiress. " H-hey there..N-naruto-k-kun" A hint of violet tint was left on Hinata's face as she led them in. And everyone BUT Naruto knew the reason why._

_ When they all got in, Neji was standing in the main hall." Okay, we need someone to help in the garden, someone in the upstairs, and someone in the deeper corridors". Sakura started giving orders as if she had already predicted Neji's words," Okay, I'll work in the garden, since Na-ru-to would probably pull the flowers WITH the weeds and screw that up. Sasuke, You work in the deeper corridors because it's right next to where I'll be...uuuuhhh I mean, because Naruto would probably get lost. And Naruto, You go to the upstairs, to clean so you wont have ANY excuse to make a mess! Now c'mon Sasuke-kun! We got work to do!" Sasuke gave a slightly annoyed sigh at the expense of a laugh from Naruto but shrugged it off for he knew that dwelling on it would make the day even longer than it was already going to be. ( inner Sakura: Cha! More time with Sasuke-kun! Woo hoo! and now that naruto's all the way upstairs he wont be able to bother us! and maybe he'll finally figure out why Hinata blushes at him all the time! Yah! You go girl! You're helping out all over the place today!) So they went their seperate ways, Sakura following Neji, Sasuke cooly walking towards the deeper corridors, and Naruto left following Hinata to the upstairs. Hinata blushed at the thought of being alone in her house with Naruto but quickly turned away from him and motioned for Naruto to walk a little faster._

_"Well...Umm, There..are..three rooms to be cleaned. Hanabi's room, Neji's room, a-and my room." Hinata couldnt help but blush cherry red from the fact that she talked about going up to her room with Naruto. But thick-headed Naruto just cocked his head at her and assumed she had ate some bad ramen earlier. "W-why dont we start in Hanabi's room? She doesnt have much of a mess s-s-so it wont take us very long." Hinata gulped and restarted her bad habit of tapping her two index fingers together and looking at some invisible bug on the floor. " Sure, whatever makes you happy, Hinata-chan!" Naruto gave her an ear to ear grin and walked into Hanabi's room.Hinata almost fainted at this but then remembered that he was just saying that to be polite and quickly followed in after.Hinata was right, the room wasnt too bad, a few misplaced books here and there, some disregarded kunai, shuriken and weaponry on the floor,and maybe some dirty clothes out of the hamper, maybe.. After half an hour of awkward silence and cleaning, Hanabi's room was done. Naruto laughed," Hey, you were right! That didnt take long at all! I wonder if Sakura and Sasuke are doing as good as we are!" Hinata replied in a sigh of relief as she spied a scapegoat from the akward moment..."yeah, m-maybe I should check on them...you know! To ask if they want a glass of Lemonade..o-or something. D-do you, w-would you...want something to drink Naruto-kun?" Hinata took a deep breathe and sighed quietly as her last word came out, relieved she didnt seem like she was trying to escape from embarassment. _

_"Huh, oh! arigatou Hinata-chan, but I'm fine, I'll just get something later." He gave another trademark grin and walked out to use the restroom. "But I..I wanted to..haaahhhh, oh well, I'll just get the others some drinks then..'plun-plun plun-plun' The only sound made by the quiet Hinata as she started down the stairs, her zori always made her think of Naruto because he was always fascinated by the sound they made cluncking on the floor ever since they were little. So, always on her feet...Naruto was almost always on Hinata's mind. She poured two glasses of lemonade and one cup of green tea, thinking Sasuke wasnt one of those lemonade-kinds of people. And she was right. Hinata was gratefully and rightfully thanked by Sakura, Sasuke and Neji, but it was mostly shown by Neji, Who drank down his lemonade in almost no time at all. Hinata walked back inside where she poured a glass for herself and took a minute to relax.._

_XXXXXXXX( Meanwhile..with Naruto )XXXXXXXX_

_'Flush' 'lather, rinse, repeat' and a relieved Naruto was done. "Aaaaahhhh, Okay Hinata, Where to next? HHmmm...guess she went to check on sakura and sasuke. I'm sure she wont mind if I start on another room. Yeah! I know, I'll start in her room." Naruto turned a corner and happily found Hinata's room. It wasnt too bad either, just needed a little touch of spring cleaning, so he set down his scroll/now cleaning materials bag and started. And as Naruto pulled some loose clothing off the velvet bed cover, a neatly-sewn, little violet book fell to the floor with a gentlethump. Naruto picked it up with curious, crystal-blue eyes, wondering what sort of story would be in such an elegant, little book. It had purple and yellow flowers on it with vines coming out of each one, beautifully spelling out " Hinata". This was a hand-made diary crafted by a close friend of Hiashi's for little Hinata's eighth birthday. Naruto was never one to hesitate when trying to figure out something for himself so he opened the book and looked inside..._

_Monday, April 1st_

_Today was the first day of Genin missions and I was put on team 8 with Kiba and Shino, they are all very nice so I'm not too woriied. But I ran into Naruto-kun at lunch! Oh! It was so embarassing! I hope he didnt see me blush! But he was the one who apologized to me! Even when it was clearly my fault! He's so nice...That's another reason why I..._

_XXXXXXXXXX( Present time...Hinata is back )XXXXXXXXXX_

_Hinata walked in just as Naruto almost finished the last sentence of April first's entry. And quick as a whip, Hinata snatched her diary out of Naruto's hands and immediately started to explain..." Gomen! Gomen Nasai, Naruto-kun! It's just th-that, this book...well, it's private." And as quickly as the diary was snatched, it was put away into a nearby bag. " M-maybe we should start in Neji-nii-san's room, ne, Naruto-kun?" Naruto could see the desperation in his friend's eyes and nodded in agreement. So Naruto grabbed his scroll bag and followed the young Hyuuga heir to the next room..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**kacey9tails**: So how was it! did you all like it? it was my first naruto fanfic so please, if you flame, at least douse it down to a spark. uses puppy dog eyes _

_**Hinata**: Oh! NO! Naruto found my diary! He didnt read any of it, right! right! desperately chokes authoress_

_**Sakura:**Hey! How come there's no scenes with me and sasuke! Not a single one! Not even a kissing scene! this is a sasusaku too isn't it! _

_**kacey9tails:** sorry Sakura, but this is a NaruHina not a sasusaku. but to make you happy, I'll write a sasusaku for you later! Howz that sound?_

_**Sakura:** LATER! I want one NOW! Joins hinata with choking authoress _

_**Sasuke: **sigh why do I even bother...tries to pull off Sakura but is unsuccessful Sakura, she cant write a...saku-sa-su-thing...if you kill her..._

_**Sakura: ** releases death grip and glomps sasuke-kun _

_**Naruto**: Hinata, I'll give you a kiss if you let the nice authoress who is writing our story go..._

_ kisses Hinata-chan's cheek _

_**Hinata**: Blushes redder than a cherry and squeels, then faints in Naruto's arms with Naruto getting a nose bleed at Hinata's falling in his arms _

_**kacey9tails**: sighs thanx guys, I owe ya one! _

_**Sasuke: **Why dont you start by not writing anymore fanfics!_

_**kacey9tails**: glares at sasuke-kun _

_**Sasuke: **Try me..._

_**Both sasuke and kacey9tails**: Glaring Contest!_


	2. Heading home hungry

_Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love_

_**chapter II: Heading home hungry**_

_"Haaahhhh...Last one" Sakura was finally finished with de-weeding the garden and decided to find the others. It had been four hours since she last saw any of them, so she guessed they were all done too. " Even Naruto must be done by now, but...I'll go get Sasuke first, you know, to give Naruto more time with Hinata, yeah." So Sakura stood up off her aching knees and treaded off down the path. When she got far enough to the deeper corridors, there sat Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto, each of them exhausted and starving. They hadn't thought about food, they all had way too much to do. Sakura walked up to her two teammates and asked if they were ready. They both looked at each other and looked back at her, nodding in agreement with exhaustion leaking out of their eyes. Soon, they would be home, and then they could sleep. With a satisfied air about him because of the work done for the house, Neji happily helped Sakura pick up the missing pieces of team seven._

_ As the three waved good bye, the clock struck Eight, and each were now equally tired. But then Sakura remembered," Hey Naruto, what happened with Hinata, why weren't you with her?" For a minute, he stayed quiet, but in a split second, he seemed to wake up," OH! yeah, uhhh..she saw me holding this book I found in her room and got really upset, then when we were cleaning Neji's room she was really tense and nervous, and she never talked to me, not even answering me back. well..she is a little weird, I mean like everytime she sees me, her face flushes this bright pink color!" _

_"UUggh, that's because she likes you, dobe." Sasuke still couldn't believe Naruto had to find out from someone that Hinata liked him, it was so obvious. "What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto folded his arms and squinted at Sasuke, but Sasuke just gave an unresponsive "Hmph" and parted ways with the other two to walk towards his house. "UUhhh...Sasuke, you must be hungry. Why dont I come over and cook something for you? I'll cook whatever you like! whatever you want!" Without even a look back Sasuke knew it was the same person that always asked the same question, so he gave the same answer, "No" and trailed off into the distance. Sakura was persistent with Sasuke, and she always has been. Sasuke admired this in her, but he'd never tell. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**kacey9tails**: there, happy Sakura? _

_**Sakura**: Well, it COULD have been better.._

_**kacey9tails**: What! that was a total fluff scene!_

_**Sakura**: You call that fluff? He said no to me!_

_**kacey9tails**: Hey! this is supposed to be about Naruto and Hinata. Not Sakura and Sasuke!_

_**Sasuke**: For once, I agree with the authoress._

_**Sakura**: Sasuke! Sasuke, do you admire me!_

_**Sasuke**: no_

_**Sakura**: Sasuke, your so funny!_

_**Sasuke**: You just dont get it do you!_

_**kacey9tails**: Okay, Sakura! If stop pestering me about kissing sasuke, I might have you end up with him in this story, might!_

_**Sakura**: But! but! You haven't added a scene for us yet! I want one! Naruto has one and I dont!_

_**Naruto**: That's because Hinata LIKES me and I LIKE HER BACK! Not one-sided love!_

_**Sakura**: Shut up, Naruto! What do you know!_

_**kacey9tails**: "As he released his never-ending grip on sakura's lips, he left her gasping for air, but moaning for more..." See Sakura, I can add a sasusaku Lemon and you wont even pay enough attention to notice it!_

_**Sakura**: Huh! what? you added a Lemon? Where? No fair! Write another one! _

_**kacey9tails**: no Sakura, you missed it, i'm not writing another one until my story " Magenta Moonlight" _

_**Sakura**: but.._

_**kacey9tails**: Eh,eh, no._

_**kacey9tails**: no_

_**Sakura**: bu.._

_**kacey9tails:**no_

_**kacey9tails**:you missed it, that was it, so I'm going to bed, good night Sasuke! smiles and waves _

_**Sasuke**: blushes and glares away from authoress _

_**Inner Sakura:** OH! NOW SHE'S JUST PUSHIN' IT!_


	3. Long nights and secret dreams

_Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love_

_**chapter III : Long nights and secret dreams**_

_"You can cook something for me, Sakura." Sasuke had already left for his house so Naruto thought he'd try his luck, for the tenth time. "Shut-up, Naruto." Sakura left home, once again defeated by Sasuke's unpleasant disdain and annoyance of her. "oh, well. Looks like I should be heading home too." Naruto started on his one-man journey home. On the way, his thoughts flooded back to the book that was found in Hinata's room. 'HHhmmmm, I wonder what that last sentence was...That's another reason why I... why she what? hmmm..' . With the turn of a key, Naruto was home and ready for bed. He slammed the door shut and slinked into his room. Slumping into bed, Naruto remembered he had left his scroll bag on the floor and went to pick it up before Iruka's cat got to it. Ever since he could remember, Iruka's house had been like his own. And for that, Naruto would always be grateful. The bag was picked up off the floor, but clumsily upside down, forcing gravity to pull each and every scroll to the ground with a tha-tha-tha-thump. But something else fell out of the bag as well. A small, neatly sewn book with purple and yellow flowers on the front, with vines coming out of each flower spelling out the name "Hinata ". _

_It was the book Naruto had found earlier." Oh, no, this is Hinata's! She must have slipped in into my bag, thinking it was her's!" Just then, Iruka walked in with Saiyiuri the cat in his arms. " Hey there, Naruto! How did the clea-Hey, what'cha got there?" Naruto quickly hid the book behind his back with a thousand ideas running through his head for an explanation. " UUHHHhhh, it's aaaaa...Well you see I was...It's not for me..it's..I got it for...-" He could feel invisible sweat drops running down his face, his temperature rapidly rising. If Iruka knew that Naruto had a book of Hinata's , maybe even Hinata's diary, he would just assume Naruto had taken it, and not that it was mistakenly put into his bag, meaning Naruto would be in deep trouble. " Oooooohhh, I get it. Naruto, it's okay if you keep a diary, it's nothing to be embarassed about! Really! A lot of kids your age keep one!" _

_" No, really! this book's not for me, it's-"_

_"Naruto! It's okay, I understand. I wont tell any of your friends you keep one." Iruka walked away in satisfaction, thinking that he now knew why Naruto always went straight to his room after a mission with team seven._

_Naruto was seriously considering telling Iruka it was Hinata's diary, but thought maybe it was better that Iruka thought it was his and not another person's. "Ugh! but now he thinks I'm some emotional teenage girl that writes in a diary every night!" After that statement, Naruto began to think... _

_'Hmmmmm, well if Hinata's a teenage girl, she must write in her diary all the time'. He began to open the book from where he left off, but quickly closed it. 'What am I doing! this is somebody's personal thoughts and feelings! Hinata's thoughts and feelings! And she usually keeps things all to to herself! Maybe I should just give this back to her tomorrow and tell her she accidentally put it in my bag, but.. It would be interesting to know what goes through Hinata's head.' But Naruto knew what was right and set the diary down on the stool next to his bed and turned off the light._

_" Okay, let's see, I think I left off here on page twenty-three..." Naruto knew what was right, but didn't often pay attention to that little known knowledge. A flashlight was held on his shoulder as Naruto pulled the covers over his head so as he wouldn't wake Iruka with neither noise nor suspicious light. And ready as he'd ever be, Naruto found the page and started reading..._

_Monday, April 1st_

_Today was the first day of Genin missions and I was put on team 8 with Kiba and Shino, they are all very nice so I'm not too woriied. But I ran into Naruto-kun at lunch! Oh! It was so embarassing! I hope he didnt see me blush! But he was the one who apologized to me! Even when it was clearly my fault! He's so nice...That's another reason why I..._

_"Here we go!" He read on._

_..why I like him. _

_Naruto stared dumbly down at the entry and started to think. 'Hinata-chan likes me? I would have never guessed! But can you blame me, she never talks to me! I guess that's why Sasuke-teme told me she liked me. heh, I guess I looked like a total idiot when I asked what he meant.' Naruto read some more..._

_Wednesday, April 3rd_

_Today went suprisingly well. Shino, Kiba, and I practiced our summoning jutsus with Kurenai-Sensei and Neji showed me how to use the Byakugan in a more precise manner. But the best part was this morningwhen I walked past Naruto-kun...He said hi to me and waved! And I said hi too, and I didnt even studder! I'm getting better! OH, I wish Naruto-kun could know I liked him, but I dont think he likes me as more than a friend, maybe not even that..._

_Wow, Hinata-chan's got low self-esteem, but she really does like me. I guess with her cousin being such a hard-ass, it really took a toll on her. what's next..._

_Thursday, April 4th_

_A lot of people say that Shino-kun doesn't talk much, but he talks to me all the time. We had breakfast together at the academy just this morning and he talked to me about everything. It's strange, he's so quiet around other people. But he really is good company. And I'm not sure, but it looks like his pale face turns a light pink whenever I smile at him. I wonder why. But I saw Naruto-kun again today. I love to hear him laugh! It makes me smile. But I see he likes Sakura-chan. I knew he did, but I never wanted to say it. But she's always beating up on him, so what does he see in her? _

_Saturday, April 6_

_I saw Naruto-kun again today. He wore his orange jacket zipped open again. Revealing a tight, black shirt hugging his beautiful six-pack and pecs. It made me extremely happy and exremely sad at the same time. I like it when he leaves his jacket open, he's so uummm...Handsome. But I had to steer clear of him all day, or else I would have blushed from my head to my toes! _

_hmmmm...Hinata writes about me a lot! I wonder what she used to think of me back when we werent even Genin yet! She probably hated me like the rest. Lets see now, flip back a couple pages..._

_Tuesday, My Birthday_

_It's my birthday today. Im turning ait. I think that's how yu spell it. But I made a new frend today . He helped me build a sandcastle! he is very funny and likes to joke a whole lot. His name is naruto. He gave me a small fox stuffi animal that I will keep on my bed side forever. I like Naruto-kun a whole lot. _

_...a couple pages were flipped..._

_Friday, June 18_

_It has been a while since we all joined ninja academy. It is the middle of the year and everyone's extatic about graduating! And luckily, Naruto-kun has been in all of my classes so I get to see him every day. I hope we see each other a lot in our Genin years! But let's see if Naruto even graduates first. But dont think I dont believe in him!_

_"Wow, she's liked me ever since she met me! Hee hee hee! I feel special!"_

_" Naruto.."a low groan was heard coming from Iruka's room. " I know you're writing about Sasuke-kun, but could you please calm yourself down and be a little quieter?" Iruka had always teased Naruto about liking sasuke bacause they were such bitter rivals, and it was starting to get on Naruto's nerves._

_" Shut-up, Iruka! I'm not writing about Sasuke! Why dont you just go to bed!" _

_" Why don't you!" Iruka had won this war. Naruto was getting tired anway, so he put the book down and decide to fall asleep..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**kacey9tails**: awwwww...Hinata-chan is sooo adorable! She writes about Naruto every day!_

_**Naruto**: Yeah, but do I get a sense of Shinohina here?_

_**kacey9tails**: _

_**Naruto**: chases authoress _

_**Hinata**: Naruto! p-please dont chase k-san! chases Naruto _

_**Shino**: Hinata, wait! chases his Hina-chan _

_**Sasuke**: Oh! no you dont! This is a Naru-hina not a Shino-hina! There's enough insanity going on here without you messing the rest of it up! Chases Shino, trying to keep the peace _

_**Sakura**: SASUKE! Don't leave me! chases her Sasuke-kun _

_**The bug that lives in Shino's hair**: Please review! Reviews are like blankets..I dont wanna be cold..._


	4. Good hearted help from a foe

_Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love_

_**chapter IV: Some good-hearted help from a foe**_

_It had been exactly one day, that morning, since Naruto had found Hinata's diary. And he was trying to figure out what he was to do with it, 'Should I tell her I have it, orrrr...wait till she asks me if I do? Or do I give it back at all today? I really wanna finish the rest of it and see what else she wrote about me...teehee..she writes about me a lot!' at this thought Naruto blushed and made his foxish grin reach from ear to ear. " a-are you okay, N-naruto-kun?" Little did Naruto know, quiet, little Hinata wasnt standing any farther than 2 feet in front of him when his thoughs had drifted to the diary..."WAH!"--"AAH!" Both ninja screamed, and Naruto almost pushed Hinata down while flinching with shock. But before she could fall, Naruto quickly grabbed the back of her shirt, and pulled her close. Hinata's face flushed with a deep mahogony that you could only see on a late falling leaf in Autumn. As now, they were so close together that if either one made a single move, both lips would be touching in a sweet, akward kiss. Naruto, gently but quickly, released Hinata from his unintentional embrace and began to babble one-thousand apologies. "Sorry! Sorry! I didnt mean to! Really! It was just that..well..you caught me off gaurd and scared me..I-I didnt want to let you fall or have you get hurt! I was just trying to catch you ..from falling I mean! Really! I'm soooo sorry, Hinata-chan! It was purely a mistake!" Naruto scratched the back of his head with his left hand and smiled sheepishly, hoping his friend would get the picture that it really was a mistake. Hinata, wide-eyed,blushing, and embarassed by what had just happened, simply cupped her hands over her mouth and quickly treaded off in the opposite direction...repeatedly mumbling something to herself._

_"Great Naruto! Now your gonna make the only girl who likes you think you're a pervert!" For a quick second, Naruto didnt know who said that last sentence, he...or Sasuke? Sitting in a shady tree, not far from where Naruto was, Sasuke had been listening in and watching over him and the young Hyuuga. "what're you lookin' at!" Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke and started off towards the ramen shop, he had forgotten all about the meeting he was supposed to have with team seven. So having a group dicussion with an empty space where a spazzy Naruto should have been, Sasuke went out looking for him. But before Naruto got too far away, Sasuke jumped gracefully out of the tree, ran towards the blonde ninja, and punched him on the back of his shoulder. " HEY! What the-" Naruto didnt even need to finish. The look on Sasuke's face was enough. Two glaring eyes with an angry scowl that could kill a rainbow shot down at the smaller tan boy. But the angry frown that seemed to be forever cemented on Sasuke's face, softly made its way to a smile, then a smirk. Sasuke's eyes had softened too. " I can tell you where she is" The helpful tone in Sasuke's voice confused Naruto for a moment, but he soon came back to his senses," Wait, you mean Hinata! I cant go and find her! Then she'll think I've been stocking her too! UUgh...And with my luck, I'll probably forget the place or get lost!". Sasuke took out a pen and paper and started writing. When he was done, he peeled off the paper and stuck it to Naruto's head," If she likes you that much, she'll trust you and know that you're trying to apologize, dont mess this up, dobe."_

_Naruto peeled the sticky-noted pqper off his forehead and started to read it. "Geez, Sasuke's handwriting is so perfect, I can't even read it! but let's see...Goto Kimonos and Rosery...Hm! fancy place, wonder what she's doing there?" Naruto read on..." Oh! here's a note from Sasuke, 'Okay dobe, here's the directions so there's no excuse for getting lost...go to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop ( I'm guessing you know where that is ) and turn left as if your going to ninja academy. When you reach a sign that has sign-ups for new ninja, make a right and walk up the rocky path. you'll keep going foreward for a little while until you reach the sign that reads Orchard Way. Turn into Orchard Way's marketplace and ask the rice merchant about Goto Kimonos. He'll tell you the rest. P.s. Dont screw this up!" Naruto scowled at the last sentence and stared back up at Sasuke. But before he could even get a short glance at the him, the pale-faced boy was gone. Naruto let out a small," Damned Sasuke-teme!" and headed on to find Orchard Way..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Naruto**: Sasuke! Why is Sasuke the savior in this scene! or why couldn't he have helped me sooner!_

_**Sasuke**: you said it yourself, Naruto. the hero always shows up at the last minute..._

_**Naruto**: But that's supposed to be me! Not you! NOT you!_

_**Hinata**: Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, please dont fight! _

_**Sasuke**: Don't worry, Hina-chan. We're not fighting, Naruto's just being a brat, as always.._

_**Sasuke**: puts arms lovingly around Hinata and snuggles into her cheek_

_**Hinata**: blushes madly_

_**Naruto**: fuming SSSSAAAASUKE! I'll KILL you! _

_**Naruto**: grabs his Hina-chan back and holds her tight_

_**Hinata**: blushes even redder ( if thats even possible ) and smiles uncontrollably _

_**Hinata**: Umm...Sasuke, w-wouldn't Sakura be m-mad if she saw you h-hugging me li-like that?_

_**Hinata**: blushes again and looks at the floor, playing with her hair._

_**Sakura**: Sorry guys, Ino had some juicy gossip I just had to hear! Ha ha! and she said you just hugged Hinata and snuggled her cheek, Sasuke! Funny, right?_

_**Hinata**: blushes, ashamed, staring once again at the floor, playing with her fingers_

_**Sasuke**: shrugs one shoulder to the side, makes a ' Hmph..' and gives a quick look to Hinata then at Sakura_

_**Sakura**: twitches and jumps in the air, flying over Sasuke and landing on authoress, choking her_

_**Sakura**" YOU! You did this! You made my Sasuke do this! You tricked him!_

_**kacey9tails**: NONONONONO! Sasuke did it on his own, it wasnt me at all!_

_**Sakura**: LIAR! BAKA-HEAD LIAR! you write the stories! It was all your fault! you you you you you!_

_**kacey9tails**: wow, she's got me there.._

_**Hinata**: W-well, k-san will try to update as soon as possible. B-but i-i-in the meantime, please review..a-a-and I'll bake cookies :) remember, reviews are like colors, bring me a rainbow!_


	5. Purple flowers and birthday dresses

_Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love_

_**chapter V: Purple flowers and Birthday Dresses**_

_It took him a couple hours, but Naruto had finally found Orchard Way." Go straight foreward in that direction and then turn left right when you see the florist shop. You cant miss it!" Sasuke's directions had been right, a little blunt, but right none the less. Naruto thanked the merchant respectively and headed towards Goto Kimonos and Rosery. "Goto" was the surname of the richest clan in all of Orchard Way, and that family owned some of the finest, most expensive, shops in all of Konoha. You had to be of one of the most revered clans in Konohagakure in order to even think about traveling there. And Naruto was definitely not from one of those clans. But then again, Naruto didn't know who any of his family was. But he didn't care, what was important right then was going in, finding Hinata, apologizing, and seeing if she was alright. He stopped at the front door, trying to figure out what he would say,when an employee of the refined place stood at the front door and asked, " Surname, please" Naruto totally forgot, this "Orchard Way" was only for people from great shinobi clans. "No wonder Sasuke knew how to get here, he's a Uchiha. And I'm an...Uzumaki...Uh oh.." " Excuse me? Surname please." ' Oh no! What do I do! wait, Sasuke!' " UUHhh... actually, I think I'm in the wrong place so...seeyagottago! " Naruto ran as fast as he could around the corner of the shop, made a couple hand-signs, and simply said,"Change!" And in a split second, and a puff of smoke, an orange-sweatered, messy-haired Naruto was changed into the one and only, sharingan shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha. He smirked before walking around the corner again and standing in the doorway._

_"Surname please." "Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto was getting much better at acting as Sasuke, he even had the Uchiha trademark glare down to the last T. " Welcome Sasuke, haven't seen you here in a while, actually I think the last time I saw you was when you were seven years old, shopping for a rose hair-tie for your mother." The woman employee gave Sasuke a warm-welcoming grin, created an unlocking jutsu and let Sasuke/Naruto in. Looking around, Naruto was having a hard time trying to figure out in what section Hinata would be in. ' What could she be shopping for? What special occasion would be coming up in THIS month?" Just then he heard the deep, coarse voice of Hiashi Hyuuga._

_ "Hinata, you..look beautiful." "Thank you, father." Naruto had found her, she was in the Birthday Celebrations section. "Is it Hinata's birthday this month? wow! I would have never known. I dont think she's even told anyone yet!" Afraid that she would be leaving soon, Naruto rapidly looked around for a place to change back to himself. He found an abandoned clothes rack and hid behind it. "Change." He was back into his normal, knuckle-head self. Naruto went to where Hinata was and found her in the most beatiful kimono he had ever seen. It was Lavender and light-yellow, complimenting her eyes very well, and the material hugged around every curve in her body, making her look like an elegant swan swaying in the wind. And the design on the material was ironically like that of her diary's. Purple and yellow flowers with vines coming out of each one, but instead, each vine connected to another. She was humming an old Japanese love and honor song with what Naruto thought was the voice of a golden angel. He had never seen Hinata like this before, she was always so bundeled up and shy, not..not like this. " your father was right." "Huh, Oh! Hi there, N-naruto-kun."_

_Naruto walked up to Hinata with a purple-blossom head-dress in hand. " N-naruto..wha-what are you..." Naruto turned Hinata around so that she faced the mirror as well as he did, but with Hinata standing in front and Naruto behind her. "...You look beautiful" Naruto placed the fresh-flower head-dress on Hinata and stood back in awe. Hinata turned around to look at Naruto, who was almost as red as she was, and looked almost as if she was going to cry.."Naruto..would you..I mean since..you know...come to my fifteenth birthday celebration?" Hinata got even redder but got up the nerve to smile at him. Naruto was both relieved and embarrassed. ' YES! She's not mad at me! ' Naruto then remembered he had left Hinata in the air and quickly replied. " I-I'd love to" Naruto blushed a little and put his hand on the back of his neck, was he..nervous? "OH! Hinata, right, you're not still mad at me about this afternoon, are you?" Hinata gave a confused look. "Mad? Oh, I was never mad, it was an honest m-mistake, I u-understand. " Okay then good! I uh..better be getting back to Kakashi-Sensei and the others now, I'll see you later, Hina-chan!" ' Wait, did I just call her Hina-chan! ' Naruto didn't have time to unjumble his thoughts, he was going to be late, and he thought the only way he'd ever be able to thank Sasuke was if he was insane, so if confusion was the closest thing to insanity, Naruto would take what he could get! _

_"Did he just call me Hina-chan! I cant wait to write this down in my diary!" Hinata hurriedly changed into her own clothes and headed home..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Naruto**: Hina-chan, How come you never where that dress anymore?_

_**Hinata**: Well..umm..you, n-never ask._

_**Naruto**: Well..I want you to..It makes you look, really pretty. o_' '_o_

_**Hinata**: O-okay..._

_**Naruto**: puts arms around Hinata's neck lovingly_

_**Sakura**: GET A ROOM!_

_**Sasuke**: Maybe we should get one too..._

_**Sakura**: Sasuke! Did you...HUH! wait...Rock lee, stop pretending to be Sasuke! I'll never like you!_

_**Lee**: Awwwww...But Sakura-chan! You must not waste your precious youth on one-sided love! At least get to know me!_

_**Sasuke**: walks in Who said it was one-sided..._

_**Sakura**: Sasu...ke? _

_**Naruto and Hinata**: P-please review...Yeah, and we'll give out free bowls of ramen!..Naruto-kun, dont lie to the nice r-readers...I'm not lying, I'm just, creatively...th-that's called lying!_

_**Sasuke**: remember,reviews are like make-up,and we want Sakura at least half-way decent. _

_**Sakura**: Shut-up, Sasuke!_


	6. The love within my lies

_Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love_

_**chapterVI: The love within my lies**_

_A door was slammed at the prestigious Hyuuga estate and a happy,giggling Black-haired blur, also known as Hinata, came rushing in! Neji almost thought she was sick, but then remembered she always got like this whenever something good happened concerning Naruto. " Hiya, Neji-nii-san! I'll be in my room if you need me! tee-hee-hee!" Hinata giggled all the way up to her room, her father then coming inside, a blue box in hand, with words on the front titling it a "Goto Original". "I'm guessing this is about more than a Birthday dress?" Hiashi justed laughed at Neji's question. " Every time she sees that Naruto she cant help but smile and become so giddy. He must be something special, even I cant make her smile like that!" Hiashi laughed at this and went to his room to rest his tired back. Neji looked towards his younger cousin's room and smiled at the fact that she was happy, and returned to his book. _

_Hinata rushed into her room and ransacked the closet looking for her precious diary. " OOOHHH! Where is it? Where is it! O-oh! that's right, I left it on my bed." Hinata searched through her covers. " Lets see, but when Naruto came over, she blushed , I hid the book in a bag. Where is that bag anyway!" She looked under her bed and there found a neatly tied, brown scroll bag and quickly untied the knot, opening it up. It was...empty? The bag that Hinata thought had held her truest and dearest feelings, was empty? "OH! NO! I didnt stuff it into Naruto-kun's bag on accident, did I!" Hinata rushed to her other cousin's room, hoping that maybe she had just left it in there while cleaning her room._

_" Hanabi! Hanabi!" An angry Hanabi stood up from her meditation and sternly yelled at the younger Hyuuga. "What is it, Hinata! And this 'ad better be good! You know you should never disturb a shinobi in meditation!" Hinata started playing with her fingers at the doorway and suddenly got quiet. "Y-you havent s-seen m-my diary, ha-have you?" Hanabi glared. " How should I know where your Naruto-upsessed diary is!" , "Hey, she just wants to know if you've seen her diary, you dont have to make such a racket! I can hear you from downstairs!" Neji had just come in, being disturbed from his reading by his two kunoichi cousins. Hanabi replied with a faint snort and a "whatever..." getting back to her meditation. Neji pulled his younger cousin out of the room, telling her she should watch out for Hanabi, she had been on an angry streak ever since she lost a match to Rock Lee. _

_" Okay, Hinata, When was the last time you saw your diary?" The studdering Hyuuga heiress shuddered at the thought of Naruto maybe having her diary, but figuring it was a possibility, slowly told Neji of her fears. _

_5/9/06_

_At Naruto's house_

_It started to rain in the village of Konoha, but it was a peaceful rain. It was the only thing that could put a restless Naruto to sleep. But tonight, Naruto was not intent on sleeping, he wanted to read more of secret admirer's diary. "Okay, two more pages and...hey, here's a more recent entry..."_

_Friday, October 9_

_Two months until my fifteenth birthday, diary. And I really want to invite Naruto-kun this year, I hope he wants to come! Oh! This may be my last chance to get his attention! If I don't, someone else will come in and take my Naruto away. I don't think I could stand seeing him love another girl. But why am I so afraid of losing him, when he's not even mine?_

_Naruto felt his heart sink, he felt like an idiot. Why couldn't he see that Hinata liked him, like everyone else could? And why did he feel like he was letting her down, when he never promised her anything? " She's so...cute... Am I... falling for her?" Just then, the door slammed open and there stood Iruka, soaking wet from head to toe. "Where have you been!" Naruto shrieked, just a little, and instinctively hid the purple diary. "Iruka! You scared the bahooties out of me!" 'did I just say "bahooties"?' " I, uh, stayed a little late at Ichiraku's ramen shop, sorry." "Alright, Naruto, You get off safe this time. But this is the LAST time, the absolute LAST time!" Iruka then dripped all the way to his room and got ready for bed. " Few, safe. Now where was I..."_

_Monday, October 12_

_Sakura had a sleepover two days ago. It was pretty fun, she really knows how to throw a party. We talked a lot about boys and how to flirt, but mostly we talked about Sasuke. Sasuke's okay, I admire his strength, but I just don't see him as the other girls do. Then they started saying mean things about Naruto, but Sakura made them stop after she saw my face when they were all laughing at him. In a lot of ways, Sakura is like my best friend. Many people at the party asked me why I liked Naruto so much. And so I told them. Naruto is sweet and funny and kind, honest, stong and brave. He believes in himself and is very determined. He's cheerful most of the time and nothing ever really brings him down, but most of all he's confident and gives respect to those who deserve it. And not to mention his beautiful face and sculpted body. Ino almost fainted at this, they all thought I was crazy. But I love Naruto, and I don't care who knows it! I hope, someday.. I can be as brave as Naruto. And gather up enough courage to..._

_-There was a knock at the front door. Naruto, once again interuppted, walked out into the living room. He thought it strange how such a loud knock could have come out of such a quiet person. Little Hinata was at the door, soaking wet and shivering. "H-hinata-" "N-Naruto-k-kun...You wa-wouldn't happen to have m-my diary would you? It has purple and yellow flowers on it and it has my name on the front! have you seen it all!" Hinata looked as if she was about to burst crying at any moment, as if the rain falling down upon Konoha were her tears. Naruto quickly pulled her inside out of the rain and sat her down on the couch. She looked almost like a lost, wet kitten, cuddling into one of the blankets sitting on the couch. And to pay her for her troubles of running all the way here, Naruto brought her a warm cup of green tea._

_It hurt to lie to her, but it just didnt feel like the right moment to tell her about the diary. "Sorry, Hinata-chan. But I havent seen your diary. I..I swear." Well, there goes the honesty remark.Naruto looked down in shame, but was relieved that Hinata was just as dull as he was, and believed him. She got up, gave him a bow, and an "Arigotou, Naruto-kun", and was almost out the door when Naruto offered to walk her home. "OH! no, I-I couldn't ask you that! I've already been too much trouble!" but Naruto had insisted on it and nothing could really change his mind once a decision was made. Except for maybe one thing...Neji. The older Hyuuga was standing in the doorway, patiently waiting for Hinata's presence so that he could walk her home. "Oh! Neji-nii-san-" "Come Hinata, it's time to go home, let's leave Uzumaki to his business." Hinata waved a quick good bye to Naruto, blushing a bit as she did, and was pulled out the door by Neji. But before the Hyuugas were fully out the door, Neji heeded a warning to the blonde ninja. " If I figure out that you have her diary, and your lies are the reason she is so upset, I WILL get you, Naruto. And that's not a threat, that's a promise." _

_Naruto made a quick, almost non-existent gulp, and gently closed the door after the two had left. Leaving Hinata so sad when he could of done something about it was like poison to him. And Neji's threat/promise didnt help at all. He slid his back down the door closing his arms around his knees. And when he had made it to his destination, hid his head into his crossed arms. It felt as if his heart was being weighed down with one-thousand pounds. If Naruto told Hinata he had the diary, she would have thought he had read her deepest feelings, making her upset, but if he didnt tell her, she would be relieved in thinking he didnt have the diary and probably spend useless hours at home looking for it. Both had bad outcomes, but to Naruto, plan B sounded better than anything else he could think of. _

_"At least she's not as sad as she would've been..." Naruto didnt like to make Hinata cry,but oh, _

_if only she could see the love within his lies..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**kacey9tails**: Humming " Ready, Steady, Go" and writing in a small book with a pink heart on it_

_**Sakura**: walks in hey there, k-san. Wat'cha writin'?_

_**kacey9tails**: Oh, nothing..._

_**Sakura**: GASP That's Magenta Moonlight , the sasusaku you promised, isn't it!_

_**kacey9tails**: mayyyyyyybe..._

_**Sakura**: well! let me see it, let me see it!_

_**kacey9tails**: NOOOOOOOooooooo! I'm not done yet! gets tackled by Sakura _

_**Sakura**: Give me the book, k-san! Give. It. To. Me!_

_**kacey9tails**: No! Not till I'm done!_

_ Naruto and Sasuke walk in, seeing kacey9tails in a headlock by Sakura, then walk away_

_**kacey9tails**: Remember! "Ouch!" -Reviews are "OW!"- like oxygen! Gasps I need air!_

_**Sakura**: steals the book and releases death hold, running away laughing_


	7. Wake up fall

_Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love_

_**chapter VII: Wake-up fall**_

_Mornings in the Hyuuga house were pretty much the same,Neji would leave first at five, with Hinata usually ten minutes behind him and Hanabi leaving at seven with her uncle Hiashi. But this morning was a little different. In three days it would be Hinata's fifteenth birthday, and she was to pass out all of her invitations at ninja academy. She made them all last night, with Neji's help, and couldnt wait to pass them out! Especially to a certain Uzumaki Naruto! This morning, Neji waited for Hinata before he left, hoping to cheer her up from last night's diary problem by walking her to school. Plus, if Naruto was to give the diary back to Hinata that day, he wanted to be there to beat his ass. Because, he knew if he left it up to Hinata, she would have just forgiven him and been upset for the rest of the day, doing nothing about it. And Neji's "brotherly" instincts were not about to just let that happen. " Are you ready, birthday girl?" "Oh, good morning, Neji! And yes, I'm ready!" _

_They walked towards the school, Hinata bearing a grin almost as big as Naruto's, and got to where Tenten and Temari stood. Neji walked in front, his pace quickening as he got closer to Tenten, and then held her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. Hinata often smiled at how much Neji loved Tenten. " good morning, Ten-chan, did you sleep well?" Tenten nodded and kissed him on the cheek too. "Look, Hinata has an invitation for you and Temari." Tenten took the card and opened it, she then showed it to Temari. "OOOOOHHH! Our little Hinata is growing up!" Temari made a fake crying sound and overwhelmingly hugged Hinata. " We'll be sure to be there! I'm lookin' forward to it!" Tenten, after finishing her sentence, walked over to get the others so Hinata could give out the rest of her invitations. After a couple of minutes, Tenten, followed by Sakura, Ino, Rock Lee, Gaara, Chouji,and Shikamaru came walking back to where Hinata stood. Soon the crowd of people were all surrounding Hinata, recieving their invitations gratefully. Sakura was overjoyed! "Hinata's turning fifteen! Oh! this is soooo cool!" She gave Hinata a crushing glomp and laughed. But she still had more invitations to give out. Just four, One for Sasuke, one for Kiba, one for Shino, and one for...Naruto. Hinata wanted desperately to find the remaining people on her list so she squirmed out of the crowd and began her search._

_She found Sasuke, he was leaning over a bridge and throwing stones into a small brook. He pleasantly accepted the card and gave her a small, akward smile, letting her know he would be there. Then she found Shino and Kiba, they were hanging out near the training grounds. Kiba took his card and told Hinata he would definitely be there and said he had to run, Akumaru was still at the vet and needed to be picked up. Shino hesitently took Hinata's card, not wanting to accidentally touch his angel's hand, afraid he might blush and make his feelings known to her. " I h-have to go now, Shino. But I really hope y-you're able to c-come!" She smiled and waved good bye to him and then walked off to find the last person on her list. _

_She found him, he was , not suprisingly, sitting asleep in a tree somewhere near where Sasuke was. The two must have sparred, and Sasuke probably won, leaving Naruto to pout in a tree. Assuming that was why Naruto was sitting atop a small branch, either sulking or sleeping, she walked toward the tree. A little nervous about giving Naruto the invitation. She then made a small, gasping soun; Naruto was falling out of the tree! He was leaning too far to one side and starting to slide off his sad, little branch. Hinata rushed to the tree as fast as her feet would take her and held out two outstretched arms. A quick 'drop' and he fit perfectly into Hinata's arms. She blushed madly at the sight of a sleeping Naruto so close to her. The fall didnt even seem to phase him. And she was glad it didnt, it would have made a very akward and embarrasiing moment for the two if Naruto had woken up in Hinata's arms. Hinata, then, gently put Naruto down on a patch of grass and shook his shoulder to wake him._

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Naruto's Dream ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Naruto had just walked into his room seeing Hinata's eyes fill with tears as she found her little, purple diary sitting atop his dresser. Naruto's heart beat ten times faster trying to explain himself, "Hinata...I.." She ran out the door, book in hand, bursting into tears with a feeling of betrayel from both her crush and good friend." Hinata!" Naruto reached out to her as she got farther and farther away, but for some reason, he couldnt seem to move. Then Hinata stopped and yelled to him "Why, why would you l-lie to me, N-Naruto-kun! Did I do something to u-upset you! Tell, me what I did wrong!" Just then, Hinata's image was becomming harder and harder to make out, she was disappearing right before Naruto's eyes! "N-Naruto-kun..." _

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ End of Naruto's Dream ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_"N-Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun! Wake up, Naruto!" Hinata's wake-up call had worked like a charm. Naruto, slowly but progressively, got up from his nap and stared up at a worried Hinata. "nnngh..Hi-nata-chan?" Hinata laughed, "g'morning Naruto-kun, I have something to give to you." She then pulled out the small, lavendar card she had prepared for him the night before and handed it to him. " Oh, arigatou, Hinata-chan." Pulling the card out of it's small envelope, he was not suprised to see that it was purple. It was a sweet and simple card that plainly said "You're Invited!" on the front in fancy lettering, and held the basic information to know what the party would be like on the inside of it. Naruto stopped reading for a moment and stared at the card. It almost resembled the the little purple book he had been keeping locked away in secret. A look of sheer guilt spilt over Naruto's face as his thoughts had flooded back to his past dream. Hinata studdered, "Are-are you okay, Naruto-kun? Did I do something wrong?". Naruto's heart tightened, "No, Hinata, you've done nothing wrong, nothing wrong at all..." _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Naruto**: Hey, I dont remember that!_

_**Sasuke**: That's because you were asleep, dobe._

_**Naruto**: Baka-Sasuke, I meant how you so called "beat me" in a fight!_

_**Sasuke**: Maybe it's because you choose what you WANT to remember, and not what REALLY HAPPENED._

_**kacey9tails**: OMG! THAT'S NOT EVEN A BIG PART IN THIS STORY, NARUTO!_

_**Naruto**: Nudges Sasuke Looks like Sakura's not the only one who's having her "time of the month"._

_**kacey9tails**: I'm gonna slap you so hard, YOUR NAME WILL BE SLOW! chases Naruto in rage_

_**Hinata**: Wha-what's going on?_

_**Sasuke**: Hinata, can you do me a favor?_

_**Hinata**: Uh, sure..what is it?_

_**Sasuke**: Dont ever change._

_**Hinata**: O-okay.._

_**Sakura**: Remember, reviews are like Sasuke! I want more, more, more, more, more!_


	8. I would if I could, But i cant so I wont

_Confessions of A Kunoichi in Love_

_**chapter VII: I would if I could, but I cant so I wont.**_

_..." I'm just..a litlle tired, thats all." Hinata gave a sigh in relief and small smile. ' This is it! she's in a good mood! It's the perfect time to tell her that I have her diary. I"ll just tell her I only found it today! heh heh, she'll never have to know.' But then, Naruto's thoughts were bombarded with an idea that he wanted her to know he read her diary. To be able to thank her, and tell her that her love was returned. This left a speechless Naruto and an even more akward Hinata. And even before Naruto could get a breathe out, Neji appeared with a piercing glare, walking straight towards them. He did NOT like this scene at all! " Oh, Neji, so-sorry, I was just...giving my invitation to Naruto-kun." Neji felt bad for scaring his younger cousin so he gently helped her up off the grass and told her that Kurenai-sensei was waiting for her. She gave a quick "okay!", waved bye to Naruto and Neji, and ran off to where her team was to meet. Neji, then, leaned closer to Naruto's whiskered face and glowered at him. " I know you have it, and dont act stupid! I know you do! And dont even THINK about giving it to Hinata and lying about it! If you make my Onee-chan cry, I swear...Naruto, have you ever been in a situation where you were in so much pain that you wanted to die, but couldnt?" The whiskered boy's pupils dilated in fear and a faint gulp was heard out of his small throat. " Let me make this easier for you; You break her heart, I'll break you." _

_At this point, Naruto had stood up off the ground, facing an angry Neji. But he wasn't looking the older Hyuuga in the face, no, his face was still pointed heavily to the ground. " I told you, Neji. I dont have..the diary." At this, Neji growled and threw Naruto a hard blow to the stomach! Blood and saliva spurted out of the blonde boy's mouth, also dripping down his lower lip and chin. Neji had gotten him, and gotten him good. Naruto fell to the ground, gripping his stomach with two lanky, shaking arms. Neji,proving that he was going to be true to his word,left the badly hurt ninja huddeled to the ground, walking away as if nothing had taken place. But the loud, cutting blade of Naruto's scream had said something had. Hinata had fortunately heard the scream and was already sprinting at full speed to find the scream's bearer, Naruto. When she got to him, he was bent over on his knees with his head plunging into the ground. Gagging and coughing noises escaping through what air was left in his lungs. She rushed towards her Naruto and began to pick his upper body up off the ground and lay him on his back so she could heal his wound. She wasn't quite sure what happened or where his pain or wound was located, but instincts took over and it was smooth sailing from there. _

_Hinata started by lifting Naruto's shirt to reveal the wound that Neji had inflicted only minutes ago and scanned it carefully. There, on his stomach, appeared a big, blue and purple bruise with red viegns popping out of it. It had also several small, dull cuts from where the impact had dug a little deeper. The worst part about it was that the bruise was implanted straight in the middle of his demon-fox seal! Hinata made a couple healing hand-signs Sakura had shown her earlier until a vibrant green light surrounded both her palms. She then gently placed her hands on the wound and pressed down forcefully in order to both compress the demon-fox and increase the healing's effectiveness, it created a little more pain for Naruto, but it would definitely benefit him in the end. Hinata had been unknowingly ignoring Naruto's tearful cries, too busy doctoring him to stop it. But it was slowly starting to kill her once the noise was getting louder, so after her healing jutsu, Hinata threw her arms around Naruto's neck,with her chest on his, and whispered in his ear. "It's okay, Naruto-kun..I-I'm taking care of you now." She blushed at the questionable position they were in combining with the words she had just said but only hugged him tighter, too worried about him to care about her own feelings. His harsh cries began to lower to short, but sharp whimpers. Partially because he didnt want to make Hinata cry, and partly because she was somehow relieving his pain, being so close to him. She began to cry..._

_A hoarse, low voice whispered into Hinata's ear, " Hi..nata..uugh..Thank you..." Naruto made a harsh coughing noise and blood came running down his mouth. Hinata didn't know what to do! Should she stay with Naruto and try tending to him on her own or risk the chance of something happening to him if she rushed for a medical-nin? She started panicking, and wanted to cry, but she knew she had to be strong for Naruto! "I know I can't c-cure him on my own, but, but if I leave him here, something could happen and I'd n-never forgive myself! S-So I'll just have to rush him to the hospital myself! If I-I cant bring a doctor to Naruto, I'll just have to bring Naruto to a doctor!" Hinata scooped up Naruto in her arms and treaded off towards the hospital. Naruto was, suprisingly, much heavier than he looked, probably due to all the ramen he ate, but no matter how heavy he became, Hinata would not stop running! _

_She got to the Hokage's office with so short of breathe she dropped to the ground, reluctantly allowing Naruto to drop with her. But thankfully, she fell to the ground in the main office so there were four medical-nins taking care of them. Two ninjas picked up the exhausted girl and boy while the other two brought in the stretchers to take them to a hospital room. And as hard as she tried, Hinata couldnt keep herself from passing out, so she turned her head to look at the blonde boy being carried next to her, and was out like a light. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sakura**: Sasuke, did you really mean what you said! That, my love is returned?_

_**Sasuke**: by any other name would a rose not smell as sweet? _

_**Sakura**: But, why do you tell me now, why did you wait so long?_

_**Sasuke**: I wanted to see how devoted you were to me._

_**Sakura**: Sasuke..._

_**Sasuke**: Sakura, would you like to...have a bowl of ramen?_

_**Sakura**: HUH! WTF!_

_**Naruto**: I said, would you like a bowl of ramen? Were you daydreaming again? _

_**Sakura**: AWW! this sucks! My daydreams seem so real! And, NO, I dont want any of your stupid ramen!_

_**Naruto**: HUUUHHH! gasps Sakura! Dont call the ramen stupid.. whispers to Sakura..it'll hear you!_

_**Sakura**: smacks Naruto upside the head and stomps away_

_**Naruto's Ramen**: Remember, reviews are like brain cells, and we need a friend for Naruto's one._

_**Naruto**: NOOOOOOO! Betrayed by my own ramen! _


	9. In bed, lovesick

_Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love_

_**chapter IIX: In bed, Lovesick..**_

_Hinata woke up in a white-walled hospital room with only one thought..." NARUTO-KUN?" The door knob slowly turned. "Huh! Naruto-kun!" The door gently opened and in came her two teammates, Kiba and Shino. She made a dissapointed face but then remembered he was probably in another room just as she was. But worry still gleamed in her eyes like two little, bright stars. "Hinata, are you alright?" Shino had been worried about her ever since the morning. " Oh, Shino-kun, yes I'm okay.. Where is Naruto! Is he okay!" Kiba smiled, "Yeah, he's fine. And it's all thanks to you, if you hadnt brought him here so fast this morning!" Hinata blushed, but then gave her teammate a confused look. _

_" This morning? W-What time is it now?" Kiba shot the same confused look back, " Hinata, you've been asleep for at least half the day! It's four-a-clock!" She gasped and thought about what Neji would say to her when she got home so late._

_A nurse came into Hinata's room. " You're fine now, Miss Hyuuga. You can go home if you like." Hinata smiled at the kind nurse, ending her good-bye and thanks with a bow and walked out the door. She saw Sakura sitting down on a waiting room bench. " Hinata! You're okay!" She gave Hinata a glomp of relief. " Y-yes, I'm alright, thank you for coming to see me, but I'm worried about...-" Sakura could tell her shy friend didnt want to say his name. " Dont worry, Naruto's just fine, come on, I'll bring ya to his room!" The two ninja walked up two flights of stairs to the emergency rooms. A gentle opening of room 393 and the sight of a restless, but sleeping, Naruto was found. Hinata rushed to Naruto as if he was her own child, so worried that he was badly hurt. "The doctors told me that Naruto said it was just an attack from the demon inside him. He was half-asleep when he said it, but he kept on repeating it to make sure that everyone knew. But there was no sign of the wound being made from the inside, It would be more logical to say that the bruise was made from the outside, judging by the observations made." Hinata ran her fingers through Naruto's messy, blonde hair and he made a small whimper. Again, Hinata felt like crying. " I uh, better be getting home now, or Neji will get e-even angrier than he probably is already. Thank you again, Sakura." _

_Hinata walked home alone wondering where Neji was. He never usually let her out of his sight. But it's not like it was a bad thing, at least he wouldnt be there to question her about why she was gone for so long. Anyway, there was no reason to worry, Neji was probably just on a mission with Tenten and Lee. But again, the ' plun-plun' of Hinata's zori was the only sound heard in the quiet of Konoha. Meaning Naruto was now on Hinata's mind. She was having a flashback..._

_FFFFFLLLLLLAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHBBBBBBBAAAAAAAACCCCCCCK!_

_A quiet, but persistent cry was heard from a hurt Hinata as she fell off her tricycle. " Here, let me help you" A small blonde boy looking about the same age sat down next to her and got a band-aid out of his pocket. He then gently placed it on Hinata's scraped knee. " Y-You are very good at that" Hinata smiled and wiped away an on-coming tear. "I'm always needing a band-aid so I'm used to putting them on, But you're pretty brave, getting a scrape like that, I woulda probly throwed a fit!" Hinata laughed with the little boy. She started tearing up again, " Hey, whats'a matter? Does it still hurt?" Hinata then made a couple short sniffles and wiped away yet another set of tears. " Y-you are so nice. But, I'm not really THAT brave." She sniffed again. " Yes you are! I know you're brave! Some people just find their strength in diff'rent ways, thats all! Cuz, I know you got bravery! And I'm never wrong! Believe it! hhhmmmm...I like the sound'a that..Believe it! Hahahaha!" Hinata smiled again. "Oh, by the way, my name's Naruto, and happy birthday!"_

_EEEEEEENNNDDDDDDFFFFFLLLLLAAAAAASSSHHHHHBBBBBBAAAAAAACCCCK!_

_By the end of hinata's happy memory, she found herself walking back towards the hospital. She wanted to be with him, with Naruto. She didnt care how bad her father or cousin would punish her, she just wanted, no, needed to be with him. The door opened and she asked the front desk if she could visit room 393 emergency. Her reply was that the urgent care rooms were to be open only to family members if you were not accompanied by an adult. Hinata made a quick decision to fib that she was a close cousin to Naruto and was given a pass to be let in. At first the lady at the front desk didnt believe her, but Hinata forced a couple fake tears and pleaded them to let her see her "poor cousin". Maybe her curse of having easy tears was a blessing in disguise. ( by the way, the reason Sakura and Hinata got to see Naruto last time was because Kakashi-sensei was with them. Just thought you might wanna know) _

_Whn she got in the room, the clock read 5:45. It was a good, early time so that if Naruto just happened to wake up, Hinata would be there. A cool whisp of wind seeped through the crack of the window where Hinata had set a fresh vase of flowers. She had bought them forNaruto before she made her way to the room, and thought they added some nice color and life to the bare room. It felt good to be in the same room as him, at least now she knew how he was and that he was safe. And it was peaceful, peaceful enough for two shinobi to fall into a deep sleep. One in a bed and one in a chair, both being taken away into dreams, Lovesick..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Hinata**: Aaawww, whats the matter k-san?_

_**Naruto**: Hey is something wrong?_

_**kacey9tails**: My ex-boyfriend called me today and said that he's confused about why I broke up with him!_

_ sniffs and rubs nose_

_**Sasuke**: Well, are you confused about why you broke up with him?_

_**kacey9tails**: well...I-just...didnt want to be with him anymore. something was..different._

_**Sakura**: Whatever makes you happy is the right way to go! Right Sasuke! coughyou-love-mecough_

_**Sasuke**: UUUghhh, I think this is a girl thing, Lets go Naruto, and leave these two to talk with k-san._

_**Naruto**: But I dont even know what were talking about!_

_**Sasuke**: You dont wanna know...believe it.._

_**Hinata**: Please, k-san! Dont cry, if you cry, then-then I'll start crying! _

_**kacey9tails**: I dont know what to do! what should I say, if I say anything!_

_**Sakura**: Do the same thing I do with Lee, just avoid him._

_**Hinata**: Yeah sure, that works for a while, but boys can be just as persistent as girls can._

_**Sakura**: yeah, I guess you're right. Just tell him you dont wanna be with him anymore, that it's over._

_**Hinata**: But do it gently, tell him maybe you're just not ready for a relationship yet._

_**kacey9tails**: I've already tried that, and he just told me to let him know when I was ready! Puh! pouts_

_**Inner Sakura**: Kick him to the curb! Cut his ass out of the picture! Leave him in the rain!_

_**Hinata**: Kick him to the curb! Cut his ass out of the picture! Leave him in the rain!_

_**Sakura**: HUH?_

_**Hinata**: W-Well, you were thinkin' it._

_**kacey9tails**: Hinata kicks ass! I love you guys! Thanx! I feel a whole lot better now!_


	10. A suprise visitor

_Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love_

_**chapter IX: A Suprise Visitor**_

_Squinting her eyes open, she saw a lean, orange figure shaking her awake. "Hinata, Hinata-chan, c'mon, it's time to wake up." The chirp of a morning bird was heard as the clock struck 6:33 a.m. . A small yawn found its way through Hinata's mouth and lingered there for about three seconds before her droopy eyes were the only sign that sleep was still present. Hinata had almost forgotten that she fell asleep so close to Naruto. ( In a chair you perverts! ) Naruto's eyes drooped too, but with a refreshing look that showed his sleep may have been just a bit more peaceful than Hinata's. "Naruto...mmmm...g'morning." She yawned again," I hope you dont mind, but I was worried and slept here last night.she blushed b-but you already know that now, I-I mean I'm here, a-and you woke me up and-" Naruto stopped her before she could babble any further. " haha, Hina-chan, it's okay, I enjoy the company. I just uh..Well, does Neji know you're here?" Hinata looked down shamefully at the ground holding her hands behind her back, indicating a no. " I dont want to be the reason if you get in trouble, Hinata. You should get home. And really, I'll be fine, thanks to you." Hinata blushed a cherry red once again and nodded in agreement. But that was not the real reason Naruto wanted Hinata to go, if anything, he wanted her to stay. He just didnt want Neji to get anymore suspicious than he already was, and didnt want to have to tell Hinata a lie about how he got his bruise._

_"I hope you feel better, Naruto-kun." Said a semi-asleep Hinata as she walked out the door, "And make sure not to make a fuss for the doctor!" Naruto made a mad frown at her, but it didnt last too long. Hearing Hinata's laugh had always seemed to make Naruto smile, no matter what the circumstance. And now it made him smile even more, having Hinata laugh in his presence meant that she was becomming more and more comfortable around him. She didnt even studder as much as she used to. And although the young Hyuuga had left, Naruto's mind was putting full attention on her, as if she was still with him. Oh, how Naruto hoped Hinata would be okay going home. _

_Now more than ever he could tell that she cared so much for him, for her to stay all night by his side. Probably waking up every hour to check on him. ' That's probably why she looked so tired this morning. Crap! I didnt even think about letting her sleep in this morning! ' Naruto mentally slapped himself for not thinking about it before he woke her up. But, there was nothing he could do about it so he decided to kick back for a while and take it easy. Naruto made a sigh and looked up at the clock. He had totally forgot about time! "Oh no! What day is it! How long have I been asleep!"----" You've been asleep for twenty-four hours..." Neji cooly walked into Naruto's room, facing him with an indifferent glare. Naruto quickly sat up in bed and placed his hands on top of the sheets, ready to defend himself if need be. But Neji showed no sign of wanting to offend or fight Naruto, all he wanted was information. "Calm down, Naruto. I'm not here to fight you. Besides, you're in no condition to do anything that concerns moving." Naruto backed down, but only a little, and shot a grave look towards Neji."So, now that I've answered your question, perhaps you could answer one of my own..." Naruto's glare hadn't changed and was still pointed at Neji with such animosity, it became harder for Naruto to do anything else. "...what happened with you and my cousin, Hinata? Did you tell her yet? Being the chicken-shit you are, you probably wont tell me, will you?" Naruto remained unchanged, but whispered a harsh, "No"-----Neji held himself back from killing Naruto. "No! no what! No, you wont tell me, or no, you haven't told her yet?---Or are you stillgoing to try and tell me you dont have the damn book!" _

_Neji felt a forceful hand grab at his shoulder and pull him backwards. And before he could even blink, Neji was face to face with the last Uchiha heir. Bitter hatred glazed the pale boy's eyes as Neji took two steps back before turning around and leaving the room without another word. "Sasuke? what are-" I know you're lying, Naruto." The younger boy was becomming agitated, did Sasuke know about the diary too! "That bruise of yours didnt come from your insides. If it did, the cuts wouldnt have opened up, they're too small, too dull. they would have just appeared as red spots, with only some internal bleeding. Someone did this to you. It was Neji, wasnt it?" Naruto just crossed his arms and made a resentful face. But Sasuke knew it was him. "You really pissed him off, didnt you, dobe?"_

_"What are you here for anyway, Sasuke-teme!" _

_"Relax, Kakashi-sensei just told me to check-up on you and send him a report, and you're lucky I did. Neji looked like he was about to kick your ass... Again."_

_Naruto knew Sasuke was too smart to fall for a dumb lie or some stupid trick so he was forced to tell the truth. " I-I have Hinata's diary, And now Neji knows I have it and wants to beat my ass for making Hinata so upset. But I didnt steal it or nothing! It was accidentally put inside my bag! I swear! But Hinata doesnt actually know I have it, she just assumes that she lost it. And thats why she's so upset. Sasuke, dont tell Kakashi-sensei about this, please? Dont tell anyone, I gotta figure this one out on my own. But, god! how am I gonna tell her that i have her diary! aaaaaaaagggghhhh! What am I gonna do! GAAAAAA!" _

_" The first thing you're going to do is calm down. now listen, I'm not encouraging you to lie, but in this situation, why dont you just slip it back into her room during her party, just say you have to use the bathroom or something." Naruto shot up. " OH MY GOD! I forgot Hinata's party! And it's tomorrow, isn't it!" Naruto hid his head in his hands and sighed angrily. _

_"Naruto, you know what you have to do, and only you. I know I dont say this much, but i trust you'll know what to do when the time is right. Oh, and this little talk never happened, so you dont have to worry about me telling anyone, and I'll just tell Kakashi-sensei some lame story of you being asleep or something."Sasuke then walked out the door just as quietly as he did when he came in. And although Naruto was exhausted, there was way too much to do to even think about sleep! _

_Well, nothing to it but to do it!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_** Naruto and Hinata are kissing**_

_**Sakura**: You're just lovin rubbing it in arent you!_

_**Hinata**: Huh?_

_**Naruto**: Dont worry, Hinata, Sakura's just mad cuz she doesnt have Sasuke!_

_**Sakura**: I HAVE SASUKE! I HAVE SASUKE!_

_**Hinata**: I think maybe you should lie down, Sakura._

_**Sakura**: No! me? I'm per-fect-ly fine! _

_**Naruto**:pokes Sakura_

_**Sakura**:sky-rockets 18 feet up from shock_

_**Naruto**: Why dont we just...GO!_

_**Naruto and Hinata run as fast as they can**_


	11. By and by I come

_Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love_

_**chapter X: By and By I Come...**_

_Tick-tock...tick-tock...tick-tock..TICK-TOCK! " Oooooohhhh, is it just me or is that clock getting louder!" The tick-tocking of the clock was beginning to make it ever-so-hard for Uzumaki Naruto to think. He needed some way to tell Hinata that he had her diary without getting the shit beaten out of him and without Hinata getting upset. And what would he do about missing Hinata's birthday party? She really wanted him to be there, and letting Hinata down was something Naruto just didnt have the heart for, not now anyways. Sasuke's words echoed through Naruto's mind,_

_"...Naruto, you know what you have to do, and only you...I trust you'll know what to do when the time is right." _

_..." I hope you're right Sasuke. But, just this once."_

_Naruto rubbed a cautious hand on the bandages wrapped around his stomach and sighed. Why did it always have to be him that was stuck in these kinds of situations? The air flowing in the white-walled hospital room was cool, and calming. Having the window open seemed to give Naruto some peace of mind, it gave him something to take his mind off of the current dilemma. Naruto's eyes began to wander around the room, when something caught his eye. A beautiful cluster of carnations sitting in a vase were waving back and forth in result from the cool-rushing wind. ' Someone brought me...flowers?' Naruto got up from out of his bed and walked towards the questionable gift. The tag card next to it read, " To: Naruto-kun---There's a delicious bowl of ramen waiting for you when you get well! So feel better soon!-----signed, Hinata-chan " He let the wind ruffle through his hair as he finished the small card. This was it, he wasnt going to run anylonger. He was going to tell Hinata everything. About both her diary, and his feelings. Naruto wasnt about to just let her slip through his fingers. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Naruto**: See, Sakura? I'm cabable of feeling something other than hunger! I can be serious!_

_**Sakura**: Oh I guess...But that doesnt mean you're gonna be right EVERY time!_

_**Sasuke**: Hey, why was that such a short chapter?_

_**kacey9tails**: Cuz the next chappie is gonna be the last! sniff_

_**Hinata**: No! I dont want this to end! _

_**Naruto**: Dont worry Hina-chan, this story isn't the end, it's just the beginning!_

_**Sakura**: WWAAAAAAHAHAHA! But Sasuke and I havent even started yet!_

_**Sasuke**: Thats because k-san hasn't typed our story yet, so hold still awhile.._

_**kacey9tails**: I'm gonna miss writing this story..sniffs It's been real you guys :)_

_**Hinata**: H-Hey, Why not write a sequel?_

_**Sakura**: OH! no you dont, not till you write Magenta Moonlight!_

_**kacey9tails**: Dont worry,I will. But it might not be as long as this one was. I dont even know how to start!_

_**Sasuke**: Yeah, and being a Sa-su-Sak-u...thing, it might be a little ooc. _

_**Sakura**: HEY!_

_**kacey9tails**: yeah, this story might even be a litlle ooc, but it's my first.And I luv the characters like this!_

_**Naruto**: Well, you better get on to the next chapter, k-san. I want Hinata to see that one!_

_**Hinata**: why, whats gonna happen!_

_**Naruto**: You'll see, you'll see. hugs his Hina-chan and rocks her in his arms, snuggling her_

_**Hinata**: Blushy-Blushy_

_**kacey9tails**: even though it's like the end, remember, reviews are like...uuuhhhh..aw forget it! Just review!_


	12. My supersweet 15

_Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love_

_**chapter XI: My Super-Sweet 15!**_

_(Next day : about 1:00pm at Hyuuga Estate )_

_The twittering sound of birds chirping added a happy melody to the already cheerful environment surrounding Hinata's party. And everyone made it; Neji with Tenten, Sakura with Sasuke, Ino with Shikamaru, Gaara with Temari and Kankuro, Chouji, Rock Lee, Kiba and Shino, and finally; Kurenai-Sensei. But there was still one more person missing from Hinata's list; Naruto. But it's not like she could blame him, he was, after all, still in the hospital. ' I should be thankful, all the other people on my list were able to come. even Sasuke made it. And all the beautiful decorations...Oh, but I would give it all up if I could have Naruto here.' Hinata felt bad for thinking this, but never the less, it was true. Just this morning the newly appointed fifteen-year old was giddy with glee; putting on her new kimono from Goto's, getting ready to perform the traditional dance of becoming a woman, there was much to celebrate that day! Although, Hinata didnt feel much like celebrating at all. She wanted to be with Naruto._

_Knowing there was little she could do about Naruto now, Hinata put on the bravest face she had and started to mingle. She talked mostly to Sakura and Temari, who praised her and congradulated her. But also moved along to her team, Shino and Kiba. Shino had given Hinata a hug and smiled at her, untimingly blushing along the way. But that posed no problem, Hinata's mind was sticky-noted to Naruto, which made her blind to almost everything else. And before anyone knew it, the clock had struck four, and it was time for presents. _

_The first gift Hinata recieved was from Sakura; a bouquet of Aoi roses with a card that plainly read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".Hinata gave a hug and a thanks to Sakura and started on to her next one. It was from Shino; A white-gold heart locket with violet roses etched into it. Hinata gasped and thanked Shino with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Shino was red for the rest of the party. Her third gift was a new set of purple zori from Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. She had also recieved chocolates from Sasuke, ribbons from Kiba, a violet purse from Ino and Shikamaru, and a new, purple Hitai-ate headband from Kurenai-Sensei. But There was one more gift that almost went unnoticed. A small, square present wrapped in white hospital bandages. It read the name "To Hinata" on the front, but the gift was so poorly wrapped, no one would have thought it an actual present. Hinata carefully unraveled the bandages revealing a small, neatly-sewn, book with purple and yellow flowers on the front. And with each flower, vines coming out spelling the name beautifully, "Hinata " _

_"My..diary?" Hinata didnt know what to think, who was this gift from? And why would they send it like this? Could it be...from Naruto? Just then, a loud screeching from a microphone was heard. _

_"(clears throat) Uuuuhh, excuse me everyone, but, I've got something to tell you." It was Naruto, he was standing on the stage dressed in his normal attire of orange and was ready as he'd ever be to talk._

_"Uhh, well you see, a couple days ago, a book was accidentally put into my bag and I found it, and read it. Heh heh, more precisely you could say that this book was a diary. And when I read that diary, I found that someone who I didnt even know was there, really cared for me...And one day after the diary was found, that someone came to my house and asked if I'd had it, I felt awful about lying, but it just didnt feel like the right time to give the book back yet. And I know that sounds dumb and like a crappy excuse but, I...I liked reading good things written about me, especially when it was written by someone other than myself." Naruto laughed, " Within these couple days keeping the diary, I got to know the author more and more, I even developed a fond friendship with her, and saw her good points as well; she's caring and kind, gentle and loving, yet strong and confident in herself. Not to mention she's beautiful too. And I started thinking about this person more and more, and realized that I really cared for her too. And to finally have someone recognize me for my confidence, my strength, and love me for it, it feels..like the most wonderful thing you can imagine! She doesnt see me as obnoxious or loud or annoying, she loves me, and I love her. Right, Hinata?" _

_Hinata's pearl-white eyes were now so full of tears, no bearier could hold them back. They were flowing down her face like a cascade of crystal clear waters, but they were happy tears, for the only other thing that took over her face was a smile. Naruto jumped off the stage, dropped the microphone, and ran as fast as he could to where the beautiful Hinata stood smiling. When the orange blur reached her, he picked her up, twirled her around with him, and gave her a long and very satisfying kiss._

_"Happy birthday, Hinata-chan. and thank you." Naruto wiped an on-coming tear from Hinata's face and held her in his arms. "shouldnt I be the one thanking you, Naruto-kun?" Naruto just laughed and shook his head playfully. " If it wasnt for you, I wouldnt have found this new happiness that I've been missing all this time. And now that I know you, I'm changed for good." the two new lovers closed in for another kiss, and when they finished Hinata lovingly whispered in Naruto's ear,_

_"But I'm the one who's been blessed with you." _

_Thanks for reading, Hope you liked it!_


End file.
